


When Europeans and Americans meet up again

by RaphaleRimsy



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV), Red Dwarf (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Uk and Us, i have to make Brendon urie become Rimmer in the usa verion, oh no, shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphaleRimsy/pseuds/RaphaleRimsy
Summary: welp smeg. The Boys From Dwarf met the other Boys From The Dwarf in a weird way.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

it was a normal like day with the Red Dwarf crew. Stars shining, Raphael being Gayer, and still stuck in space "hey! its Rimmer fault though!" Lister, just shut up already I haven't even told the story yet. "well start then Rimster face!" CAT! *sigh* as I was saying while kicking Cat and Lister out of my paper. it was just a normal day! well too normal. or maybe a too boring day. yeah very boring. they were all moaning not in a sexual way but in an "I'm so bored way!" ...yeah that, thanks, Rimmer. Cat was walking around the ship when he found a staff. he shows everyone the staff and tells them it's his "this thing is mine! it shinning and look cool and its MINE!" (because he's the cat) Raphael realized that staff is his. "um Cat, that "thing" you talking about is actually mine, so give it back." Cat got angry, so he hisses at Raphael. Rimmer got pissed at Cat so he yelled at him "Cat, you need to give it back to him, you don't even know what it is!" Rimmer grabs the staff from Cat. "How do you know! you saw it!" "this staff is very powerful it can go to different dimensions, teleport to somewhere, and it can Destroy any life or object. you need to be careful with it." Cat is still angry at Rimmer, "you still haven't answered my question!" "that's because he knows me!" replied Raphael. the staff started to glow brightly and it wad green. Cat wanted to touch it so he grabs it. Rimmer and Raphael yelled at the cat when he about to touch it"DON'T TOUCH IT!". then he touches it. the 4 of them got to a different dimension but look a bit different. Raphael was angry at Cat so he strangles him! Rimmer tapping Raphael's shoulder "uh, you might want to see this". "Hey! who the smeg are you, ugly face!" said US Cat "is it me or do they kind of look like us?" said US Rimmer feeling confused. "yeah!" agreed Rimmer. "they really do look like us? what is this?" "well, sir if I can tell. I think the green light meaning takes us into an alternative universe." said Kryten. "like the holy hop drive?" question Lister "yes. but since Mr Cat touch it takes us to an alternative universe of us!" "highly accurate," replied Raphael. "Hey who's this handsome red head~," said the US Raphael. "oh~ who you're talking to the sexy angel?" " oh smeg." said the both of Rimmer's "wait a minute are you Brendon Urie?" question Rimmer "who's Brendon? that last name sounds like a git doing gay stuff" "that's... nevermind," said Rimmer feeling embarrassed. "what kind of alternative universe is this?" said Lister asking Raphael. "I've been a universal angel for the past 200 years. if I remember this is a USA universe." "USA?" confused Lister "what do you mean?" "remember you went to the reality world? well the creator made a US version of you guys since this series is a British show, so it explains a lot." Lister was still confused so he asked "whats the USA?" Raphael sighed. 


	2. What's America?

"is it me or are you even taller?" said Cat to Lister. "who cares! at least he looks so sexy~," said Raphael, then Rimmer grabbed Raphael's suit. "Don't even think about it, Gay Healer!" 

Rimmer put dog changer on him so he won go out of control "why you always put that on me? is it because you loves me?" "no, you act like a dog, get treated like a dog."

"Wha...? Isn't it illegal to abuse a dog by this thing!!" "to me, it doesn't! now tell me how to fix this!"  
  


Both US Rimmer and Raphael thought it was a good idea "so can you do that and-" "Choke me like you hate me But you love me Lowkey, wanna date me When I kill you? yeah, think again. gay healer" "oh.." said Raphael sadly

US Lister looks at UK lister "aww, you look like the writer of this fanfiction but cooler" BITCH I'M RIGHT HERE DAVE! 


End file.
